


情感与利己主义

by xs756544541



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs756544541/pseuds/xs756544541
Summary: 三年前的产物，已完结。保留变种人，架空世界观，老妈子Kurt和熊孩子Warren。
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III





	情感与利己主义

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前的产物，已完结。  
> 保留变种人，架空世界观，老妈子Kurt和熊孩子Warren。

一

努力睁开眼，望了望放在洗漱池旁的水杯，Warren第一次感觉自己的洗漱台修太高。

不知瘫在墙边昏睡了多久，头现在疼得快要炸开，动一动身体，酸痛，两条腿已经麻了，想张嘴喘口气，结果牙刷掉了出来，泡沫早就干在了嘴里，舌头似乎完全失去了知觉。

自己是不是快死在这冰冷的卫生间里了？Warren心想。

这是怎么回事？我他妈昨晚干了什么？等等，为什么我会在这里？我是如何回来的？

“咚咚咚。”敲门声。

Warren考虑要不要发出原始的嚎叫来进行求救……不行，太丢人。

对方没有收到任何回应，一会儿，Warren听到钥匙插进门锁的声音。

我有给谁钥匙吗？

瞬间清醒了一大半，挣扎着，准备爬出来，明显有人在“硬闯”他的私人领地，他得反抗！

再者……多少死在客厅更体面一点不是吗。

“天啊！Warren你怎么了？！”蓝色的恶魔站在门口，两只装满食材的大纸袋落在了木地板上，东西摊了一地，一个苹果从恶魔脚边滚动到Warren前方，Warren只要再爬两下，就可以伸手够到它了。

虽然自己现在很饿，但在陌生人面前，自尊显然更重要。

……

Kurt茫然地看着后背覆有洁白的鸟翼的金发青年拼命地往嘴里塞着三明治并一脸敌意地看着自己，不知道该说点什么，想了半天也没开口，只好尴尬地给他再倒上一杯热牛奶。

没被打理的羽毛和那一头乱发像是要逼死强迫症，Kurt简直快忍不住要帮他捋一捋那交错的毛。

恢复得差不多了，Warren不想承认味道不错，把嘴里剩下的残渣吞干净，说：“你是怎么回事？”

“那个，今早我先去了一趟超市……”

“停下，我没问你这个，你怎么直接进我家里啊，变态？你他妈还配了我家大门的钥匙！”

“什么？”Kurt彻底懵了，反应过来后吓得不停摇头，“不，不是这样的！”

“偷拍狂，你敢说你没这么干？！”Warren愤恨地又抓起一块三明治咬了下去。

Kurt马上辩解道：“是你父亲啊！你父亲让我关注你的一举一动然后告诉他，我昨晚就告诉你了啊？我没有拍什么奇怪的照片啊？”

“这不说明你就是偷拍了吗？去你的妈的你还想拍什么‘奇怪的照片’！还有，钥匙是怎么回事！”

“你昨晚给我的！”

Warren瞪大了眼睛望着Kurt，“我给你的……？你开什么玩笑……”

“你大概需要好好回忆一下。”耸耸肩，Kurt轻轻叹了口气。

看样子昨晚他真的喝了太多。

Warren一直知道这几天自己屁股后面多了条跟屁虫。独特的墨蓝色皮肤上有淡淡凸起的怪异图腾，黑发，挑染了一撮亮蓝，橘黄的兽眼更像鎏金过，明明该带有攻击性，却透着无害——这太诡异，不过的确有一种美感……自己好像反侦察得太仔细了。

Warren确实也在偷偷观察着对方，而且这家伙显然没有察觉到，永远紧张地抱着相机躲在自以为不可疑的地方。

起初Warren还会怒气冲冲地想抓住这家伙揍一顿，结果每次自己转身还没走几步，对方就消失得无影无踪了，只留下刺鼻的硫磺味混在空气里。来来回回几次后，自己竟也懒得管了，这位小狗仔的业务水平不行，但你他妈就是没办法赶走他……你甚至和他搭不上话说一句“老兄我早发现你了，你看你要不洗洗睡算了”。

神经兮兮地原地吼一句“老子发现你了别跟着我了！”也不行。

……好在没妨碍到自己什么，真有什么事这么多年的架也不是白打的。warren如此安慰着自己。

不过一旦独自回公寓，门窗等等Warren都会开始检查了，也会偷偷撩开窗帘看外面有没有人在蹲点什么的……都还正常。

一个蹩脚不牢靠又极其尽职的偷拍者，Warren大概也明白是怎么一回事了，不过是那位父亲到底还是想自己在他的控制范围内而已。Warren想着，同时决定自己只要有机会一定要好好玩玩这位史迪奇*先生。

所以，回忆了这么多，昨晚是怎么回事？Warren一下子觉得累了好多。大早上就用脑过度……好吧，现在已经是中午。

昨晚，我泡吧了，必定又喝醉了……然后，我和酒吧里的客人打起来了？……最后是抱着路灯柱子吐了对吧？还有什么吗？

这些信息并不能帮助Warren理解今天早晨的情况。

“再给我倒一杯牛奶。”Warren一边尽力回想着，一边对Kurt说道。

顺手摸了摸玻璃壶壁，条件反射问了一句：“有点凉了，要再加热一下吗？”

“嗯，去吧。”两眼放空，Warren咬着手指，依旧在自己长年被酒精麻痹的脑子里翻找着可用记忆。

Kurt端起壶向厨房走去，忽然意识到什么，开始为刚才的对话感到恐惧。

不对，这，太自然了。典型一个被伺候惯了另一个伺候惯了。如果Warren记起来，自己岂不是没得跑吗？

颤巍巍地从厨房出来，将牛奶放在桌上，看Warren仍然没反应，皱了皱眉，还是把牛奶倒进杯里。

“记起来了吗？……”

拿起杯子喝了一口，“根本没有头绪。”

“这样啊，”Kurt迅速将钥匙放在桌上，“那就没什么事了对吧？行，我绝对不会再打扰你了有缘再见！”

Warren没管Kurt咧嘴傻笑准备穿鞋离开，热牛奶让他浑身暖洋洋的……就像是……

“等等。”Kurt正要迈出门的脚停在半空。

“我记起来了。”虽没有拨开所有迷雾，但Warren认为自己应该记起了最重要的一件事。

Kurt真的很想直接瞬移永远离开这个地方。

满足的笑容在脸上渐渐绽放，或许可以称得上是“狞笑”，Warren慢悠悠地说：“Kurt·Wagner，我要把你送去警局，你个偷拍狂。”

“我知道你住哪工作地点在哪，不想我把你送进局子还大肆宣扬的话……”

Kurt快哭了。

“给我做饭去。”Warren的眼睛开始放光。

完了。

Kurt再一次想起了昨晚趴在他身上掏出他名片后得意到十分恶劣的鸟人。

二

直直坐在长椅上，双手放于双膝，大约是因为他温柔地望着在脚边啄食面包屑的白鸽吧，坐姿看起来没那么别扭拘谨了。

“她总是想一出是一出，完全不在乎我的想法，我对她真的不重要。”长椅另一边还坐着一位老人，在对Kurt抱怨着自己的老伴。

“嗯……或许没你想的那么糟糕吧……哈哈。”有些心不在焉地回答道，Kurt只想一个人坐着冷静一下，没想到平时没人愿意搭理的自己，今天偏偏强行成为了倾听者。

“唉，年轻人，你不明白，拥有一位崇尚自由的另一半绝不是好事，因为我本人只想安安稳稳过小日子，哪里的日出惊艳，哪里的群山巍峨，哪里的风俗独特……我都没兴趣了已经，年龄让我遗忘了那种热情，我只在乎院子里的草坪，电视上的棒球比赛以及汽车油费。”

Kurt就单纯地听着，咧了咧嘴，笑得有点无奈。

老人对Kurt如此的反应很不满意，觉得自己被敷衍了，不由抬高语气，继续倾倒苦水，“她任性！骄傲自大！简直想全世界围着她转！她还是孩子吗？为什么不认清一下现实呢？心血来潮的事情太多了！你以为她只是个爱旅行的老太太吧，你知道吗？有次我不在家，她竟然拉了一群精力过剩的小青年回来开派对！天啊我打扫卧室就花了半天时间！没错！卧室！”

转头发现老人已经激动地抖了起来，金丝边的老花镜在阳光下晃了Kurt的眼，满是皱纹的脸跟脖子一起涨得通红，Kurt形容不出那个样子——大概是蔫吧皱皮的红气球？

伸手轻拍老人的肩，老人被这突如其来的接触吓了一跳，正要责备这位不懂保持距离的变种人，可看到Kurt的样子，沉默了。

“我懂的，我真的懂的。”没了笑容，认真地说，但本该闪烁的双眼却仿佛穿过老人看到了什么一样，全是……忍辱负重。

“你……我就不该跟变种人说这些！古怪！”老人吞吞吐吐吼完这句话就快步离开长椅。

远处的教堂响起了钟声。Kurt不由叹口气，他不想回公司。

Kurt只是一家上市公司的小职员，勤勤恳恳干活的小透明的那种。

今天早上，他一到公司门口，千欢就朝他冲了过来。

“你可算到了！怎么不接我电话？”

掏出手机，一看有十几通未接来电，千欢拨了五通，另外的，都是Warren打来的。

不详的预感油然而生，“我，我睡觉开了静音，今早忘打开了。”

“你快进去看看……”千欢挑了下眉。

Warren端着Kurt留在公司作为储备粮的泡面，坐在自己的办公桌上和一群女同事聊得热火朝天。

我现在请假还来得及吗？

“早饭！！”很好，Warren已经注意到自己了。

短短两周，Kurt俨然完全成为全职保姆。Warren让自己接着帮他父亲干活，然而真相是Warren现在在网络上冒充Kurt告诉他父亲关于自己的“行程”，这么做的原因很简单，毕竟Worthington先生给钱一点也不小气……这笔钱就成了Kurt的保姆工资了。拿很多钱只管买点菜然后打扫下卫生的正当工作，同时不用担心Warren的报复，Kurt当时根本没想太多直接顺从接受了，关于Worthington先生知道真实情况会怎么样，Kurt选择暂时性忽略。

就这样，才二十出头的Kurt开始不断感受到自己那被Warren催化而加速到来的中年危机。

周围的同事瞬间都望向了Kurt，但Kurt只想抱着圣经跪在地上问上帝我做错了什么。

我就不该为了钱答应这件事，这完全就是陷阱吧？Worthington的恶魔交易！

窃窃私语，围在Warren身边的女同事有些散开了，却并没有走掉几个人，疑惑的、好奇的，什么表情都有。

僵硬地拽着公文包从女同事中挤到自己的座位边。部分同事感到很难得，Kurt的笑容这次没透傻气……只有尴尬。

看了眼Warren，Warren装作一副无辜的样子，低头吃起了泡面。

最终，人群还是解散了。

“你怎么……”

“早饭啊。”理直气壮。

“我昨晚有准备吐司那些在冰箱，你答应我了，今早自己热。”

“你一走我就饿了，所以当宵夜吃了。话说这泡面怎么这么难吃，你干嘛买它？”

不知是哪几位偷听的同事没忍住笑出声来。

“……Warren，你翅膀上是什么？”

趁Warren回头检查翅膀，Kurt拉住他就是一个瞬移。

其他人刚要拿出空气清新剂，黑雾已再次出现，Kurt无视掉周围人的咳嗽声又坐回自己的位置。

Kurt将Warren放在了公寓门口，Warren感觉自己四周除了浓烈硫磺味的黑雾，就剩下暖色的眼眸里泛着冷光的Kurt。

Kurt蹲在他面前居高临下地说：“听话点。”

抱着泡面，盘着腿，Warren还没来得及做出反应，恶魔已经消失得无影无踪。

“……有意思。”

Kurt紧接着就全身心投入在工作中，仿佛屏蔽了周遭全世界。

女士香水交杂着自己刺鼻的烟雾让他很不舒服，他的工作位置在角落，今天挤在这的人数真是前所未有。站起来想打开一旁宽阔的大玻璃窗透透气，结果千欢一脸八卦地带着两杯咖啡走了过来。

“你们怎么认识的啊？他聊了很多但没说这件事，你快告诉我！”

“Kurt你知道他姓Worthington吧？Worthington工业的Worthington，那标志性的天使翅膀。”

“Kurt你怎么连我都没说，你在想什么？”

“我在想死。”一副被玩坏的残念表情。

“咳咳……”千欢小心地抿了一口咖啡，似乎在担心弄掉自己的口红，“我说啊……”

Kurt忽然转身瞟了一眼挂在墙上的钟，然后马上快速说道：“这都快到休息时间了啊我把资料拿去复印一份一会儿出去一趟就这样我先去忙了！”

说完匆匆行动起来，没有给千欢任何开口的机会。

……

Kurt不断回忆那长椅上的老人的话，慢慢地走回公司。

大多数人都出去吃午饭了，剩下的也在闷头工作，没人理他，Kurt竟有些欣慰。

放松地坐在椅子上，正要扔掉千欢给的已经冷掉的咖啡，就听到玻璃窗“砰砰”响了两声。

抬头，只见Warren举着拍立得一脸坏笑地按下快门。拈着照片甩两下后，就把它从外贴到窗户上，Kurt感觉照片上的自己看起来宛如一位每天都在接受阶级压迫甚至失去了所有抗争的底层人民……好像真的确实是这样。

明明终于恢复对Kurt人情冷漠的同事们又因为不知是谁的一声短促的惊叫，而再一次关注起他这边的情况。

Warren·Worthington是在报复他，绝对的。

不能如此逆来顺受下去了，Kurt，你们之间应该平等才对，你不是他的仆人或者玩具。

扯了一张信笺纸，唰唰写下一句话，并覆在窗户上。

【离开这里！】

Warren笑得一脸灿烂地摇着头。

【如果真的很闲，你就在外面飞着直到我下班和我一起去采购！】

Warren无所谓地点点头并又举起了拍立得。

看着窗户上越来越多的照片，Kurt的脸成了绛紫色，窘迫地想这个被偷拍的受害者真的太混蛋了。

为什么上司今天不来督促他工作了？谁来管管外面的猛禽？

……

“Warren你不能买这堆零食。”

“Warren，放下那瓶酒。”

“你得吃蔬菜。”

“把萝卜放回来。”

“你累了吧？能在门口等我吗？不，不用帮忙了，出去，去门口，对，求你了。”

三

云像是快要压到地面了，凌冽的冷风刮着街边的垃圾，天色实在太阴沉，周遭的一切蒙上灰黄。

Warren又宿醉了，此时头仍昏沉沉的，风也没让他清醒甚至还让他更不好受。吸吸鼻子，翅膀缩紧，半眯着眼躲过路边发着传单的人们。

有人对他喊这个政府快死啦，Warren只是打着哈欠，左手轻轻去拍怀里的纸袋。

上不去的就业率、颓靡的股市、欲盖弥彰的报道……经济低迷绝不代表人们情绪也只是低落。

对Warren而言，这不是已经“死”了很久了吗。直到烫着脚了才说出这句话，是终于察觉到自己的生活快死啦才对吧？

“朋友，你知道现在最大的谎言到底是什么吗？”一位青年捏着传单拉住了Warren的手肘。

Warren一脸戏谑地回过头，“客观。”

“什么？”

“无法改变的自然定理还好，只要和人的思绪沾边的，就没有客观，所以不要‘中肯’地告诉我，我该做点什么。”Warren兴致缺缺地回答。

青年没有就此放过Warren，反而收紧了拽住Warren的手，说：“听着，朋友，我觉得你是一个清醒的人，当下的现实，你我都是一样的，你明白我的意思，我们应该团结起来不是吗？”

Warren感觉自己憋着的一口气快爆发出来了，不耐烦地压低了声音，“为什么我觉得你说出这句话就表示你心里有歧视变种人了？另外，陌生人，我他妈一点都不清醒我宿醉了，要不是那个混蛋求我，我现在还躺在床上！所以，离我远点！谢谢？”

“你认为现在的社会怎么样？”对方当自己没听到Warren刚才说的话。

“十分操蛋！”

“那就对了！我们……”

“不对，我和你没关系！”Warren直接大跨步地离开了。

身后传来了叫骂声，说着正是因为自己这种胆怯且抱着事不关己的态度的人，世界才会这么糟糕。Warren不断告诉自己要冷静，怀里的西红柿还有鸡蛋什么的经不起折腾，要不然他一定要把那家伙的裤子扒了然后挂在红绿灯上。

烦躁地展开了双翼，水泥地随之扬起尘土，留出灰白的印迹，翻动空气，Warren如同要钻进云里。

“带回来了。”Warren将纸袋放在木桌上，然后趾高气昂地抓起一块铁盘里松软的奶油小泡芙塞进嘴里。

Kurt忙着揉面团，不过听到Warren的声音还是应了一声，转头瞟一眼Warren注意到他不再是刚出门时那副精神萎顿的样子，有些愉快，想了想，洗了手，朝Warren走过来：

“怎么样？遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

自满地挑了挑眉，“一点问题都没有，为什么会有问题？”

Kurt差点忍不住脱口一句“好孩子，干得不错”了，带着笑意将纸袋内的东西一样一样放在桌上，直到掏出了最后一个东西。

“Warren，这是什么？”举起来。

“卷心菜啊。”Warren一副看智障的表情看着Kurt。

Kurt思考着自己要不要打击这位大少爷第一次跑腿的积极性，看到Warren慢慢皱起的眉，Kurt飘忽着眼神笑着说：“……是的没错，这颜色很漂亮对吧？真是等不及要做它了。”

一脸严肃认真，“说实话。”

“你知道一种叫紫甘蓝的蔬菜吗……？”

没说话，Warren又抓起了一块泡芙。

他明明很努力地分辨超市里贴的那些该死的标签了。

我干嘛要掺和这档子事？

“我需要请假，Warren。”昨天，Kurt接了一个电话，灰白格子的围裙都没脱下，就快步走到捂住自己脑袋，正和天人交战的Warren·夜猫子·Worthington面前急切地开口。

挣扎着扬起头，睡眼朦胧，带着似裹着鹅绒般的鼻音含混地说：“嗯哼……你直接……告诉你的秃顶上司就行了啊……”

或许只有Warren不清醒的时候才会不显得烦人吧？Kurt边感慨边解释：“我不但会向公司请假，你这也一样，我有事……要出去大概两天。”

愣了几秒，Warren一下子从椅子上跳了起来，“凭什么？！不行！你大半夜叫我起来就是告诉我这个吗！”

Kurt平静地审视了一会儿炸毛的Warren，悠悠说道：“现在早上八点半，一日三餐很重要，你必须吃，另外，这年头扫厕所的都有假期吧？”

“没什么事哪个年轻人会早上八点起来吃早餐？！你走了要我怎么办！”

听着怎么那么怪……“你可以请家政？”

“不要！麻烦！还要花钱！”Warren翻了一个白眼。

Kurt知道Warren自从离家出走后，Worthington先生就冻了他的卡，现在的钱全是Warren自己当初的小金库里的，新进的钱不是他后来放出去的高利贷就是他在赌桌上捞来的，据说Warren曾遇到一位玩牌大师，他教了Warren一些小伎俩。

飞扬跋扈的富二代差不多就这样了……也比自己活得好呢。Kurt感觉一阵扎心。

“就请大约两天，我相信你拿得出钱，而且，有一个东西叫外卖，有一处地点叫餐厅。”

Warren盯着Kurt，冷冷地盯着，仿佛Kurt已经死了一样。

“你变了，Kurt·Wagner。”

Kurt心里发毛，眨了眨眼睛。

“你竟然让我吃外面的东西。”

“你觉得我咽得下去吗！你疯了吧？”Warren悲愤地说，语气里还带有不可思议。

厨房的烤炉响了起来，Kurt这才记起自己还做了戚风蛋糕，但是他现在根本不敢动，甚至产生了他让Warren吃“外面的东西”其实是让Warren去翻楼下的垃圾桶的错觉。

简直毫无人性呢。

“那，那你要我怎么办啊？……我得帮忙，不然福利院的孩子们怎么办？总不能带上你吧？”

刚说完，Warren就消失在了Kurt的眼前，连片羽毛都没留下，等Kurt刚准备先回厨房，两个死沉的旅行包就挂在了Kurt身上。

“行，走吧。”俯视被压得半跪在地上的Kurt，Warren拖着行李箱欢快地说。

……

叹着气，Warren现在后悔极了，福利院不过就在郊区附近，自己完全不用带行李。要不是最近所有的酒吧都被那个所谓的“父亲”打过招呼，不敢让他进去了，自己也不会无聊到跟Kurt出来的地步。

多么无趣的地方啊。

Warren离开了厨房，随便靠在门边，他注意到几个孩子望着他的羽翼透露出了渴望，不懂如何与小孩相处，只好单纯地对着他们扯出笑容。

一碗混着名叫“紫甘蓝”的蔬菜沙拉出现在他的眼前。

Kurt晃着尾巴，“你先吃点卷心菜填填肚子吧，把他们搞定了我们怕是才能好好吃饭。”

气冲冲地抱过碗，“别说卷心菜了，去你的，Kurt。”

“这么多小孩子，你有点礼貌吧……”

“去您的。”

Kurt心情很不错，全然无视了Warren的怨念，自顾自地说道：

“怎么样？我小时候生活的地方还行吧？”

Warren一瞬间感到这地方有意思起来了。

四

Kurt不记得自己是如何到的福利院，他最初的记忆就开始在老神父坐在凳子上为自己讲诉圣经的故事。

用歌斐木做成的方舟外涂满了松香；为一碗红豆汤，以扫放弃长子权让给雅各；成为先知的扫罗；本意为“赞美”的犹大……十二门徒、摩西和红海等等，Kurt一遍又一遍地去倾听。他不了解别人是怎样成长，或许比起“倾听”爱与善，他们可以更多地“感受”爱与善。

Kurt不清楚自己是否被人在乎，但他明白自己得到了上帝与老神父的爱护，哪怕他们的爱护是极具包容的，但这不重要，有人在乎已经是件值得感到幸福的事了。

那时候的变种人比现在的处境更敏感，小小的福利院终究也躲不过暗流，普通的孩子特别是年龄大的，总不愿意与变种小孩待在一起，那么同是变种的孤儿们之间有没有好一点？略微遗憾，外表越是奇怪的孩子越不会有朋友……拼命隐藏自己却又从更不堪的人那里得到慰藉，大家就是如此安于现状的。和“劣种”站在一起是会被一同鄙夷的不是么？我比真正的“劣种”其实要好很多的啊——总会有人这样催眠自己。

谢天谢地，神爱世人，神爱世人。长大的Kurt也时常这么告诉自己。没遇见老神父的话，那真没一点光了，上帝说要有光，于是神父为他送来光。

小Kurt的愿望是成为一名神父，他希望自己也能向没有走出困境的人献上自己的绵薄之力，可惜他的形象实在不过关，根本不会有机会……如果入邪教或许能得到热烈欢迎吧？老神父皱着眉微笑着安慰自己：“Kurt，你要做另外更重要的事。”得，儿时的梦想在那时就碎成了渣。

坐在房檐下最高层的石阶处，今晚不但没一颗星星，且朦胧下起小雨，不远处的松树林在薄雾中发出密集的轻响，雨水顺着屋檐砸在湿软的草地上。Kurt轻抚怀里那本破旧的、书角都不知因卷皱而被捋平多少次的圣经，有一搭没一搭地向Warren讲着小时候平凡却藏刺痒的生活。

这是Warren提出来的，让Kurt说说自己的童年。Warren真心对Kurt的过去充满好奇，他之前可不知道Kurt儿时是在福利院。

“看来，你可真是个虔诚的教徒啊，我该谢谢上帝还是你？因为你虽然唠叨不过不会一刻不停地向我传播福音？”Warren四仰八叉地瘫坐在一旁，手肘架着后面的台阶，翼角上耸，皮靴表面已溅满一层水珠，“我这种作风极差只会进教堂找厕所的人没被你打死是不是算你脾气好？”

“还好我只是虔诚不是狂热。”Kurt也调侃道，“不然我一定要逼你在饭前祷告。”

“哼哼，对啊，要不凭着我的翅膀……等一下，你难道是因为我的羽毛翅膀让我看着像上帝的使者才这么容忍我？那老家伙叫你来跟踪我，你是还由于感悟到了自己宗教情怀的呼唤所以最终答应的吗？恶魔？”

想表扬Warren自知自己需要“容忍”这件事在大脑里没存在几秒，Kurt就被这段话搞得瞪大眼睛。

“Warren……”

“说！”Warren仿佛在和Kurt比谁的眼睛睁得更大。

摸着自己的心脏，一副受惊的表情，“我的天呐，天使？Warren你在干什么，别毁灭我的童年啊！”

Kurt给的这种答复显得Warren简直是自作多情，耳朵带着脸颊一起臊红，“操你的！我这是担心你脑子抽风！……你他妈给我停止你的看法！”

“行行，你冷静……我不是那个意思，你是天使还是说得过去的……”Kurt摆着手，艰难地思考着怎么让Warren不再炸毛。

“不要再提‘天使’了！词汇也不行！”

“好的好的……”

水汽混着青草香被吸进肺里，Kurt一脸无奈地望着他，Warren的脸没再发热，咳两声，恢复为原来那随意又镇定的样子，开口：“你接活儿赚外快也是为了这里对吧。”

不好意思地挠挠头，“有什么办法呀，工作够养活自己而已，拿不出多少钱给福利院，现在经济不景气，政府的补贴一次比一次少……如此下来，的确有问题。厨师累得进医院，人手彻底不够用，没钱实在雇不到人，否则我也不会过来帮忙，再不想想办法……”

真是操心的命。Warren不由感慨，刚想鼓鼓掌逗一下“圣人”Kurt，凉意却钻进羽毛，Warren实实在在打了一个喷嚏。

“快回去吧，感冒可不好玩。”Kurt拉起Warren要回屋去。

“切，我哪有那么弱，话说我还没听够呢，你小时候去掉圣经还剩下其他的吗？”

“大半夜该睡觉了……”

“不，这才几点啊……要去喝酒吗教徒？”

“……”

Warren强撑着让自己不要倒在地上，努力抬头，然而眼皮始终难以分开。

提前回来的厨师和其他人员一起激动地感谢着Kurt他们的帮助，Kurt结结巴巴地回话，相当不好意思。

眼前像挂着毛玻璃，天旋地转，画面在变黑，快不行了，他们在说什么？我听不到啊……嗯？……我是怎么回事？我在做什么？……我刚刚有在想什么吗？

注意到Warren快翻起眼白倒在地上了，Kurt狠狠捏一把Warren的肩，触电般抖动一下，瞳孔放大，定定神，用回归的几分意识胡乱朝厨子点点头。

这才发现一直有两个小家伙在偷摸他的翼尾，暴露后撒腿就往回跑，剩下的依然抠着门框在张望。要不要管管他们？

“我们必须得走了，先生。”

“真的帮大忙了，我们真不知该怎么做，你们有空多来看看啊，下次一起喝个茶吧。”

“我们一定还会来的。”Kurt马上开朗地笑着回答道，别说问，看都没看Warren，就做下约定。

反正神色萎靡的Warren连话都不想说，脑子被落在枕头上，现在只会跟着笑笑。

终于走出福利院，Warren只求Kurt带他快瞬移回自己的卧室，还没发话呢，Kurt忽然转身对他说：“我把你父亲给的工资和一些自己存下的钱留给福利院了，算我预支了接下来的生活费，下个月我会补上。”

“……你，怎么不告诉我一声！”Kurt是被派来调整他的生物钟的吧？被强行唤醒的大脑折磨着Warren的神经。

不等Kurt开问，Warren已抓乱自己的金发，“我，我他妈……我又不管饭不是吗，酒吧赌场最近进不去……我给钱也不影响什么啊不是吗……！”

“……让我理解一下这句话，你是说你也留了些钱？”

“就我目前的生活状况，大概不能用‘些’。”

相互对视，沉默到气氛诡异，最后Kurt张张嘴，缓缓说：“那是不是代表我们未来得省着过日子？……你该告诉我。”怪不得院长和其他工作人员拦着他们谢了那么久。

“……我做事干嘛向你通报？！”憋半天，带着无理取闹的样子说出这句话。

“算了，忍耐一下吧，省就省着过吧……你少买点酒。”Kurt仰头叹气。

“这就不了，你多加班吧。”Warren认真地说。

“我加班你吃什么。”质问。

“有一个东西叫外卖，有一处地点叫餐厅。”挑衅。

今天Kurt·Wagner也期望能探究出Warren·Worthington能无耻到什么地步。

五

开门，把钥匙随手扔在鞋柜上，Kurt提着洗衣液缓慢地进了走廊。屋子里没开灯，摸索墙面按下开关后不过是另一种死气沉沉。

靠在沙发上出神，关机的电视屏上映出自己麻木的脸，尝试笑笑，却仿佛像马上就要失声痛哭……堆放食品袋和空瓶子的茶几上有一张纸条，从沙发上直起身子去够，发出叹息的同时也开始阅读：

【我们结束了，好自为之吧。】

望一眼电视屏幕上的自己，依旧是那副要死不死的鬼样子，眉头拧在一起但没有半点悲伤。

你还好吗？我挺好的，除了感觉胃里塞满了屎以外。

纸条被揉成团扔回茶几上。Kurt搓了搓脸点开遥控器，足球比赛的热烈氛围丝毫没让屋子有些活气。

一头冷汗，Kurt痉挛般地从沙发上蹦起来，枕头顺势躺到地板上。

这种中年危机废材人生的情景啊？Kurt抓住被角瑟瑟发抖。Kurt·Wagner！你振作！你还年轻！你还有大好时光！发际线没问题身材也没走形！你可没到坐在马桶上发呆跑个上坡路失去半条命的时候！

我大概最近有些神经质了……Kurt的内心如是说道。慢慢地，一股焦味弥漫在鼻翼间。

“你干嘛呢？”Kurt穿着睡衣就走进厨房。自从Warren去他公司来了一场“早餐风波”后，Kurt每天早上都会瞬移过来进行查看，最近俩人送出去一大笔钱，Kurt干脆搬过来住了，多少能省电费，顺便防止Warren挥霍本月为数不多的费用到玩乐上。

“烤派，想吃派。”Warren蹲在烤炉前目不转睛地盯着烤炉里完全糊掉的……面团？

“你为什么不叫我来做？”

“看你十分痛苦地在沙发上挣扎，怕是做噩梦了，于是我决定不叫醒你。”讲到这里，Warren沉默了一下，继续说：“以后我不会这样了Kurt，不管是什么梦我都会叫醒你的，毕竟没食物我也不好受。”

听上去Warren还有点沮丧和委屈。

“……哦。”Kurt和Warren一同审视了一会儿烤炉，最后纠结地问：“这都成碳了，你怎么还不拿出来？”

Warren终于仰头看向了Kurt，“烫啊。”

Warren毫无生气如同在说自然常识的语气简直要Kurt胃痛，“你让让，我来弄。”

“腿早麻了啊。”颓至绝望的语调。

今天早上Warren有带脑子吗？没有。

今天Warren造作Kurt了吗？造作了。

等Kurt处理好差不多毁了一半的厨房，Warren已经吃完麦片和香蕉，把Kurt的被子压腿下，瘫在沙发上无聊到快超脱了。

美好的假期早晨就这么没了，正要休息，手机又不合时宜地震动起来。

活力值恢复但闲得蛋疼的Warren反应极快地抢过手机点接通键。Kurt只是扯一根香蕉开始剥皮，甚至懒得发话指责。

“喂，你好，有什么事吗？”

Warren越聊越开心，但猜不出完整的谈话内容与交流对象，Kurt发现自己竟渐渐在意起这通电话来。

“千欢说要请客。”

一通电话后就能叫得如此亲热了吗。Kurt一时抓错重点。

李千欢没想到Warren·Worthington会接电话，看看表，这时段呆一起是都同居了吗？！不由悲哀地想连Kurt都找到另一半了，她这苗头还没有。

“实在不好意思……”Kurt拘谨地说。他一直不习惯去接受别人的单方面付出，可争不过Warren只好来了，现在也不知怎么办，是到时候抢单还是强行要求AA？会不会坏了别人的好意？

哪怕关系很铁，Kurt依旧会这样，千欢无奈却也无法使他改变，就笑嘻嘻地摆摆手：“不是快月底了吗？我的代金券再不用就作废了呀，怎么？Warren没告诉你？”

Kurt愣了几秒，默默看向Warren：“你没告诉我。”

“我没告诉你吗？”Warren贱兮兮地反问道。

千欢的八卦之魂燃得更烈了。

控制自己，先喝一口茶，尽量自然地开口：“料理估计还要等一下，咱们先聊聊吧……话说，你们怎么认识的啊？”

Kurt抽抽嘴角，千欢的眼神中释放出的求知欲让她的表演完全失败。

“你今天叫我出来吃饭，除了解决代金券还有其他的心思是吗？”

“知道那就快告诉我！”绷不住了。

Kurt一言难尽地看着千欢说不出话来，憋了很久，尴尬地来了一句：“我想我忘了。”

哪能接受这种回答，千欢忍不住大喊：“Kurt你再这样会失去我的！……”

“其实也没什么，”Warren不知道有什么不好讲的，“我泡吧喝多了，惹事，酒吧里的人把我赶出来，抱着电线杆吐得彻底断片后被Kurt发现了而已……料理还得等多久啊？我要吃生鱼片。”

如果他不在，Kurt不会就把偷拍的事交代了吧？小教徒真老实。Warren心想，直到他收到来自Kurt的注视。

“你，确定吗。”哪怕Kurt不是正常人的肤色，当下也能说Kurt的脸绿了。

“……啥？”

有故事。千欢忍不住开始激动。

旋转寿司运行了，生鱼片从Warren面前飘过。

……

如同以往，Kurt无所适从地站在酒吧门口，任由路过的行人时不时瞟他几眼。每到夜晚就是他最艰难的时刻，Kurt总要犹豫不决，大脑告诉他应当进去，而心脏却要他远离那里。

为什么会有人喜欢来这种地方？混乱、嘈杂、昏暗，一群人挤在罐头里。

“烦死人啦你！我好不容易和那个变种人搭上话，你就拉着我出去！”

“时间不早了，大不了以后再来呗。而且你没发现他和那几个人杠上了吗？”

两位浓妆艳抹的小姑娘从酒吧里走出来，甜腻的化妆品的气味让Kurt迅速躲得老远。

她们是在说Warren·Worthington吗？Kurt望向入口。

主唱在台上声嘶力竭，鼓手拼命敲着鼓点，霓虹灯明暗闪动，照得舞池里的人的舞姿一顿一顿，闷热，向来感官灵敏的Kurt感到头胀耳鸣，眼前发黑……汗液、香水、烈酒等等，鼻子被冲得不行。

被其他人撞到一旁，甩甩脑袋眯眼去寻找那对本与此地格格不入的羽毛翅膀……总算在吧台处看见熟悉的身影。

没来得及安心，一位壮汉就被Warren抡进吧台里，砸到柜架，玻璃杯、酒瓶碎了一地。

Kurt听不清那边的对话，令人眩晕的灯光也使他视线模糊，两个人朝Warren走过去，而他明显喝高了，低头扶住吧台。像动态连环画，有人向Warren举起金属椅。Kurt明白自己得做点什么。

硫磺的气味灌入鼻腔，Warren终于忍不住抱住Kurt发软地吐了出来。感觉背部衣物满是湿热，酒气混杂其他难闻的味道染遍全身，Kurt一阵头皮发麻，突然后悔把Warren瞬移到外面。

他没决定出去哪，只想离酒吧远点，回过神，他已带着warren来到公园。

四下无人，亮起几盏路灯，Warren还抱着他在喘气，僵硬地拍拍Warren的背，“你……还好吧？”

鸟人的肩一震，猛地抓住Kurt的手臂，步伐不稳，整个人压过来，吓得Kurt黑烟乱窜。

“你，是你……偷拍！”Warren醉醺醺地吼道，然后伸脚勾住Kurt的脚踝用力往外拐，Kurt直接仓促地后跳几步摔进一边的绿化带里。

低矮的灌木戳着Kurt，还让他呛了一鼻子灰，Warren酒味浓重并杀气腾腾地蹲坐在Kurt身上，拽住他的衣领，“老子……可算逮到你了！……”

Warren歪着头且摇摇晃晃，Kurt不禁想今天自己可能要在这里被进行人道毁灭，“你，你冷静……”

“说！你个混蛋！你谁啊？！”拽紧衣领狂摇。

“你你父亲要我来的！”

“我他妈没问你这个！你是谁！说不说？”Warren开始扯Kurt的衣服。

立马挣扎起来，有力而灵活的尾巴缠上Warren的腰向外扯，双手死死护住自己的T恤，弓起腰刚要前扑，Warren翼角上的倒刺抵在了Kurt脖颈的大动脉处。

Kurt快吓断气了。

Warren一阵乱摸，最后趁Kurt大脑当机撩开衣摆，精瘦的腰暴露在Warren的视线下，好像对Kurt身体上的图腾十分感兴趣，研究了一会儿，伸手摸上去，“小伙子，看不出来不但有腹肌还有纹身啊哈哈哈！”

“我不纹身Worthington先生你冷静啊啊啊放我一马行么？！”Kurt涨紫了脸，“我们有事好商量！”

“你的证件在哪里？！交粗来！”口齿不清，却宛如地痞。

“没，没带……”要证件？这是要干什么？看Warren那副要撕光自己衣服的架势，Kurt更加恐慌，“裤兜里有名片！名片可以吗？”

Warren的咸猪手捂上Kurt的屁股。

“侧兜！是侧兜！天啊！停下！”Kurt彻底崩溃了。

反应过来自己跨坐在偷拍狂的裆部，只好向前蹭蹭，冷漠地压在Kurt的腰腹上掏起裤兜。Kurt被折磨得想咬舌自尽。

拿到名片，Warren坐回原来的位置，吞吞吐吐念完上面的信息，露出让Kurt从此终身难忘的笑容：

“我知道你住哪工作地点在哪，不想我把你送进局子还大肆宣扬的话……”

“你得听我的！Kurt·Wagner！……”

“把我送回公寓……”Warren眼神中的光彩使Kurt怀疑他是不是已经醒了酒。

结果话音刚落，上一秒还得意洋洋的混蛋下一秒就倒在Kurt身上睡死了，入夜后公园里冷风习习，Warren全然放松地趴在一个暖烘烘的“暖炉”上，手里紧握的名片，已然皱掉。

Kurt灵魂出窍般，躺在灌木丛里一动不动，等消化完今晚的信息，Warren都靠着他的胸口睡得发出轻微的鼾声了。

瞬移到公寓门口，叫醒Warren让他自己去洗漱，Warren点点头，一瘸一拐、软绵绵地进了卫生间，自己则浑身散发臭味，如同行尸走肉般步行回自己的公寓。连瞬移都忘了用。

千欢有个坏毛病，就是听别人讲故事时会忘记自己的食量。

如今她嘴里全是寿司，嚼都不能嚼。

Warren听完后像一位老友一样拍拍Kurt，为他又续上一杯茶。

话说他才是罪魁祸首吧？？

千欢没明白为什么当时Warren能威胁Kurt，Kurt似乎有意不讲出来，这原因只有他们自己清楚。

她也不问了，千欢不愿意再刺激这只蓝色小怪物。

“那个，没想到吃了这么久……我下午还有约，先走了，对不住，你们接着吃吧。”终于咽完嘴里的寿司，收拾一下包，千欢略带歉意地说道，并暗自看了Warren一眼，却也说不出什么。

“是吗，那玩的开心。”Warren仿佛没察觉千欢刚才的小动作。

Kurt瞪着茶杯没说话。

等千欢人走了，Warren思考几秒，安慰道：“没什么大不了的，每个人都难免遇到点糟心事不是吗，让它过去吧！忘掉！”

“那我可不可以不当你保姆了。”

“别傻了，乖。”说着Warren放了块紫菜卷在嘴里。

Kurt抬头回望Warren一时间说不出话来。

“先生，我们今天乌冬面有优惠，买一份乌冬面，还搭味增汤。”

“味增汤不算钱？”

“是的，味增汤不算钱，先生。”

“那来份味增汤，不用上乌冬面，谢谢。”这是Kurt。

“对不起，小姐，打扰了，别理他。”这是Warren。

和往常不同，今天是Warren把Kurt领回了家。

六

“把蔬菜汁喝光。”

“你快走，别管我了老妈子。”

Kurt懒得理会这个称呼，收不住对Warren充满怀疑的表情，但也起身出门了。

瞬移能力最大的好处对于Kurt而言就是永远不用担心因在路上堵太久什么的而迟到。需要一秒时间吗？环绕着浓稠的黑烟，Kurt踏上公司的台阶，完美保持提前十分钟进入大楼的记录，毫无挑战。

“Wagner先生，请等一下。”陌生人跟上来。

Kurt停下，转身正要开口问有什么事，男人侧身偏头示意，Kurt向他指示的方向望去。

全身腾起一股寒气。

看来是被发现了。

“先生，走一趟吧。”

把蔬菜汁倒进洗手池，拧开水龙头冲个干净，Warren讨厌这闻起来古怪，喝起来更是迷之口感的东西，蔬菜汁除去所谓的营养便捷，就不该活在世上才对。嘴里还残留有当时在Kurt眼神的逼迫下喝的一口蔬菜汁的味道，可怕的液体，Warren决定立马去漱个口冷静冷静。

手机响了，嘶哑低沉的男声伴着贝斯与架子鼓以及令人亢奋的电吉他疯狂呐喊，Warren决定先去接电话。

“喂，Warren，Kurt在吗？我联系不上他，他怎么还没到？”是千欢。

“嗯？他之前就出门了啊。”

“不是吧？他根本没打卡上班啊！”千欢有些着急，“他过去从未如此过，假没请，人不在。”

Warren挑眉，不确定地说：“可能是先去了什么地方？不小心给耽误了。”然而他并没听Kurt有提过今天他还要去哪。

“……我先帮他请假，你去找找！就这么干！……嘟嘟……”

千欢急急忙忙挂掉电话，Warren也不由紧张起来。

蓝皮恶魔不会遇见麻烦了吧？……定是李千欢把焦虑传染给我了。

打电话过去果然没人接，慌张且费劲地套上黑色皮夹克，顾不得自己那被蹭乱的羽毛，冲出门，思考着往哪走，多长时间才该报警……

向福利院赶去的路上，再次发出信息音的手机让Warren指尖颤抖，屏幕显示出一条短信：

【他在我这，回来吧。】

那个男人发的。Warren的心似突然被扔进冰窟窿里，又摧枯拉朽般烧融至更深处。

大概十三岁的时候，蝴蝶骨处的表皮长出密密的，刺一样的物质，不但看起来十分恶心还带给Warren无法舒缓的刺痒，挠出血印抓破皮，扯不出，连接神经的痛。

他很害怕，以至于不敢告诉父母，偷偷拉住保姆问她自己是不是快死了？

Warren得知父母其实知晓消息时，Worthington夫妇自认已消化好一切。Warren，没事的，会好的，有我们在，没问题的，儿子……我们一定会让你像个正常人一样生活。

懵懵懂懂地点点头，望着藏不住脸上的疲倦的父母那努力的笑容，一种带着家族傲气与某些韧性的眼神。那时的Warren还不懂，此刻与其说在安慰Warren，不如说本是他们在自言自语般地安慰着自己。

我会好起来的，爸爸妈妈说的，那么我相信。握紧拳头，Warren的眼角沾含泪花，微笑接受来自母亲的拥抱。他们不会放弃我。

自负的诺言算不上谎言，可时间也会撕碎它们，血淋淋的本性让天真的你吃不消。天都塌了，生活怎能不崩盘？

充满信心的开头，不懈寻求方法，相互鼓舞，诉说爱意，挫折，没事，更大的挫折，坚持，失望，又一线生机，新方向，重燃希望，再一次的困境，摸索，绝路，死循环，茫然，不甘，强打精神，愤怒，崩溃，猜忌，麻木，厌恶。

厌恶。我为什么生出这种东西？

原来温柔抱住自己的女人开始毫无形象地怒吼、撒泼，说他让她神经衰弱。男人什么也没做，单单看着，失望透顶地看着，也看着他自己。

隆起的骨头，畸形的肉翅，恼人的绒毛，丑陋，撑开肉体的生长痛。

Warren几乎每晚都要趴在床上疼得满头大汗，没人帮他，没人靠近他，任他忍受，任他腐烂。在他们眼里，这就是两块流脓肿瘤。他已比卡西莫多更骇人，比弗兰肯斯坦更不洁，比爱德华海德更邪恶。

“你该穿斗篷遮住它！你不想我吃下饭了吗Warren？你为什么要折磨你的母亲？”女人把刀叉摔到桌上，撞开椅子跑上楼，多么昂贵的化妆品也挡不住的黑眼圈和眼袋，憔悴的女人依靠药物来换取睡眠与镇静。

男人叹口气，“Warren，去穿斗篷。”

“凭什么。”低头切羊排，餐具在白瓷碟上划出尖刻的噪音。

“你说什么？”他的儿子竟顶撞他。他还不知道这才是反逆的开始。

“我成这样子，也有你们的问题吧？”声线颤动，刀叉还握在手上，Warren歪着头看向对面的男人，他眼圈发红，这不代表要滴出几滴泪，仅仅是心底的情绪肆虐全身，恶毒从灵魂的裂缝中张牙舞爪地爬出来，“是你们的基因让我成了你们讨厌的鬼样子的吧？关我什么事？光我看病怕是不行，你们是根本！”

拍桌而起。

Warren立刻也站起来，指着背后收起仍有半米长的雏鸟双翼，“不想看，说得像我想有它一样！要不直接砍掉吧？反正你们迟早要我上手术台切掉它。”说完，冲进厨房反锁了门。

先是男人粗暴的撞门声以及略急切的咆哮，紧接着女人尖锐的哭喊也传了进来。Warren完全不明白他们当下的行为，明明是他们想要的啊？

够了，他今天必须得结束狗屎似的所有。翻出斩骨刀，他一时说不上来自己是在宣泄还是报复。

据说如同凶杀现场，Warren倒在血泊里，染红的断翼湿漉漉地瘫在垃圾桶旁边。

他在床上躺了一年多，并只要医生和保姆进来，他明白，这家是彻底毁尽了。

命运没抛弃他，断翼的话，大不了来场再生，翅膀甚至比过去长得更快更丰硕。Warren离开卧室的那天，也是他第一次飞翔的日子，完美的成人礼。

Worthington庄园飞出个天使，美极了。Worthington夫妇听到后，说不出话。

……

畅通无阻地滑行进庄园，停在门口，不知已等候多久的仆人迎上来，Warren目不斜视话也不说直接推开仆人，一脚踹在门上。

Kurt一上车就被电击枪弄晕了，等他醒来，他已经被塞进通电的铁笼内，放在如今这奢侈却又陌生的地方。

蹲坐在狭小的笼子里，Worthington先生坐在一旁的沙发上喝着咖啡盯着报纸。

什么情况？

自己像被抓来的野生动物，不，是马戏团的动物才对，Kurt能感觉到Worthington先生瞟过来的视线，分明是把自己当成了耍杂技的猴子。

“要喝点什么吗？”放下报纸。

“放我出去。”不然你儿子就要饿饭了。

“你觉得你应该这么和我说话吗？Kurt·Wagner，我本以为你是一位真诚的……人，是我糊涂。另外，真没想到恶魔怕的是电。”故意压低的声音和那傲慢的神情，Kurt很不舒服，不过想到自己和Warren欺骗了他，也就皱着眉选择沉默。

相比之下，Warren真太讨人喜欢。

他发现我出事了吗？估计要到饭点才行……

Kurt想着，忽然听到一声巨响，Warren一脸暴戾地快步走进来：

“把我的人还给我！”

好欣慰。

诶？谁的人？

七

Worthington先生找到Kurt去监视Warren时，Kurt的确是想不明白选他的理由。

诚然，夜视、易于藏匿暗处的肤色、敏捷的身手以及瞬间移动的能力让Kurt仿佛天生就该干这行……然而他完全不曾有过跟踪的经验。也就是一名勤勤恳恳的小白领，哪会有这种技能？

“他不过是说明自己的尽责且向我表明他依旧可以掌握我而已。你不是第一位被他派来跟踪我的，如今有点风吹草动我都能察觉到……你最大的优势是‘赶不走’，我甩不掉你，那么他的目的就达到了。”他问过Warren，那时Warren冷漠地说道。

这是Warren的一面之词，可能Worthington先生会有其他原因，但原因里面不会有其他和Kurt有关的了。

Kurt需要钱，福利院那段时间真的快不行了，他必须帮忙……神父离世多年，教堂早已换人，Kurt与过去的联系不多，福利院算一个。Worthington先生给的数目如此可观，而且听起来Warren·WorthingtonⅢ更多是夜晚活动，他完全能去做……就干一段时日，度过困难期就行。

公寓门口的摄像头被Worthington先生连线，只要一有情况Kurt马上能收到消息……也有影响工作的时候，上司借此扣过几次奖金，但大多都被千欢糊弄去了，Kurt没少为此请客感谢千欢。

接下来的事，就没什么好说的了。虽知事情早晚会被发现，可Kurt却不知何时开始希望晚点，和钱无关。

被带走又放出也不过二十四小时内发生的，Kurt想不通为何Warren的公寓让他感到陌生了。端端正正坐在沙发上，被子还堆在旁边，可是他现在看起来像一位等待面试的应届生。

手机放在面前，Kurt期待下一秒能够收到Warren的消息……电视上的脱口秀无法使他转移注意力。

为什么自己会有这样的想法？

为什么自己会有如此的感受？

有些气恼，Kurt重重倒在沙发上……

“把人放了。”

“谈谈吧。”

“你先把人放了！”

“我现在放走他，你会听我说话？”

父子俩上了楼，留Kurt独自在一楼大厅的铁笼里。Warren的脸色很不好，Kurt可以感觉到Warren那充满抗拒的情绪，但Warren没说话，只看了眼Kurt。

不甘心？厌烦？妥协。Kurt努力去理解那眼神背后掺杂的所有。

等Warren再下楼，手里握着开笼的钥匙，泄愤似的捅进锁孔。

“好了，没事了。”故作轻快的语气。

不，有事。Kurt望着向他露出淡淡微笑的Warren，心里发紧。

Worthington先生没阻止他们的离开，倒是Warren，刚回来便甩下句要出去冷静思考然后消失了。

塞壬唱的什么歌，或阿喀琉斯混在姑娘群中冒的什么名，虽说都是费解之谜，但也并非不可揣度。*Worthington先生对Warren讲了什么让Warren不愿说还躲避他……Kurt猜个七八分没问题。

但是Kurt仍需要听Warren对他开口，不管是好是坏。

手机突然亮起来，Kurt迅速抓起，却看到一串陌生的号码。

……

Kurt以前从未来过这里。蹑手蹑脚地走进来，小心翼翼问周围的人自己要去如何去完成保释。

最后总算有个警察招呼了他，交完保释金后，Kurt紧张地等着Warren的出现。

Warren要比Kurt淡然很多，显然不是初次来警局了。一副老油条的样子，看得Kurt有点火大，刚要冲过去朝这家伙理论一番，却注意到Warren青乌微肿的左眼角，一下子泄了气。

“这就是你说的要‘冷静思考’吗？……”没有指责，尽是无奈。

警局里的人偷偷打量他们俩。太有趣了不是么？恶魔拿钱保释打架斗殴的天使。

Warren狠狠瞪一眼在一旁不小心笑出声的小警察。

Kurt握住Warren的手把人拉走了，老老实实连变种能力都没敢用。他不想俩人连门都没出就因Warren在警局滋事而一起再被关进去。

“当初是谁威胁我说要把我送进局子的？你怎么一言不合倒是自己先进去了？”出了警局，暗自松口气，Kurt调侃道。

按道理他应该先“教育”Warren，然而Kurt唯一有的感觉是心脏好像终于又回到自己的胸腔了。

“保释金我会还你的，谢谢。”今天，Warren对Kurt说的第一句话。

Kurt愣住了，回过神来，挤出个笑容：“Warren，在酒吧和你打架的小混混把你揍晕到了现在吗？……”

Warren经常思考，Kurt·Wagner在面对自己时的做法和他对其他人是一样的吗？比如任Warren搞事情，他在后面擦屁股；比如永远没脾气地纵容Warren发神经，事后才会唠叨；比如就算是他不喜欢的生活作风也从不去按个人想法纠正Warren……这是Kurt的“包容”或者“事不关己”？

Kurt当下的态度又该怎么猜？他到底猜错没？

“Warren？你怎么不说话？”直直地注视Warren，不掩饰自己的眼神。

“我在想你到底是怎样的一个人。”

天真的还是成熟的？傻气的还是通透的？

关于我呢？是不停嫌恶地腹诽着上帝没有造我成为人形，谈不上体面其表，还有流氓气质吗？*……

“听着，Warren，我不在乎你父亲到底是和你说了什么话，我只想说……你……嗯……他是说了你不回去你我都不好过的话对吧？”

“是啊。”

绷直背，可脚发软，Kurt从来没有这么紧张过，但握住Warren的手一直没松开，“你，那个……所以你准备要跟我告别对么？”

“……不啊。”Warren心里想自己给肯定回答后Kurt难道要哭啊。抽抽嘴角，忍住恶作剧的欲望。

Kurt能推测出Worthington先生说了什么，却猜不透Warren的脑回路。

要讲的话哽在喉咙里，缓了一会儿，发颤地开口：“那你搞这一出干嘛？……”

“冷静思考啊，打架让我冷静，进局子让我思考。”Warren一脸认真。

他在开玩笑吗。Kurt忽然也很想出去打一架回来。

“那你为什么要还我保释金还谢谢我？！”

“这不是一个正常人该有的礼节吗？”

好像没什么毛病。

不，毛病大了去了。Kurt有些崩溃。

“你想知道我冷静思考出什么了吗？”Warren兴趣盎然地盯着Kurt。

“什么？”

恶趣味爆发，故作严肃的Warren拿出一副探讨学术研究的样子，说：“我在思考Wagner先生你是如何理解关于索多玛*的故事的。”

眨眨眼，Kurt的脸一下子成紫红色。

“你果然是想泡我的！”Warren兴奋地大喊。

Kurt简直恨不得马上把Warren扔回警局去。

但要先讲清楚索多玛被灭的更多的原由……Warren算参与了吗？

八

Kurt笃定，是Warren的话，不止有杂乱的房间、一句话的纸条，恐怕Kurt连球赛也看不了——他出走肯定会把值钱的家当全都变卖。

“能告诉我你为什么选这吗？”

“容易蹭WIFI啊。”专心玩ipad，不假思索的回答。

蹲在门边，看着在公寓走廊搭上野营帐篷的Warren，一时不知如何是好。

大翅膀收在篷内，防水罩被撑得凸出一块。搭乘电梯的居民还没什么，和Warren对门的邻居就……刚刚，他抱着书，贴墙蹭过变形的帐篷仅留出的一条小道……叫缝隙也不为过。

Kurt愧疚地道歉，但那位眼镜已挤歪的先生并没理他，迅速进屋，膝盖把防盗门撞出一声响，像避嫌也似躲藏。

他们看起来那么不友好吗？大概。

“……别给邻里添麻烦了，快回来吧。”

“不行，你不考虑清楚我不进去。”

“好了……我……”

“没有‘好了’！”Warren立刻抗议。

事到如今Kurt十分后悔自己造成了这称得上“胶着”的局面。

……

总算领回家禽，也还无法放轻松。

Warren兴致勃勃地盯着他，等待Kurt和他聊聊。

“要不，我先去做点吃的？”哪怕事情摆明也开不了口。

平时一顿饭就能打发的Warren，今天的觉悟提高了。

“我觉得你有更重要的事得做。”重要到两顿饭仍不可忽略。

“呃……我……”

Kurt拿不定主意。他不确定Warren是不是又在玩他。或者该说，Warren是单纯感觉“便利”同时存在些许好感便有此想法的吗？

Warren有些气结。怎么，窗户纸他先捅破了，Kurt是要再贴心地从外面重糊一层吗？

“别开玩笑了哈哈哈你在说什么？”

行，这家伙是要安钢化玻璃。

就这样，Warren愤愤不平地在门口搭起帐篷，并表示要Kurt好好考虑，给他个交代。

Warren不敢想象连挑明关系Kurt都这么艰难，以后做爱该怎么办？

未曾处理过的情况。Kurt除了忧心忡忡目送Warren把他需要的东西一样样搬出去，就剩下茫然。

要不要打电话问问千欢？总不让Warren独自睡门口啊？感冒后倒霉的不依旧是我吗？

话说这是谁的公寓？怎样也应我出去才对吧？自顾自地搞帐篷，简直让人哭笑不得。

放弃思考，决定先回厨房弄完煮的差不多的咖喱。等Kurt离开厨房，丝毫不意外自己发现盘坐门口的Warren在悄悄往里探头。

被逮住了小动作，只好瘪瘪嘴。

阻止不了对方略显幼稚的行为，好言相劝：“进来先吃饭吧。”

“不。”

“那我端出来？”

“可以。”

“干嘛不进来？”

“还好意思问我，我讨厌尴尬！”

好吧，如果Warren现在待在屋里，Kurt一定强行使自己忙前忙后，找各种理由躲入其他房间……根本不会和Warren搭话。

可这不能成为他侵占公共场所的理由！

然而最终，Kurt还是把咖喱端到了门口。

没意识到咖喱浓烈味道的刺激性，邻居不一会儿又开了门缝向外望，此时Kurt正在给Warren添饭。

私自占用公共场所、在公共场所食用气味过重的食物……举着铁勺的Kurt瞬间意识到自己算是和Warren“同流合污”了。

“那个……您要来点吗？”怂，且找不出解决办法。

扒拉着门的邻居显然性格也比较怯弱，“您们可以回自己房间去吗？”

Warren哼哼唧唧几声，闷头吃饭，不见给多余反应。

“真心抱歉……我们马上处理好。”

心虚的保证，Warren现在如同伏居金山的恶龙，Kurt不是贝奥武甫*，堂吉诃德*倒能胜任……总之，先敷衍吧。

“吵，吵架也别影响别人啊。”话毕，关上门。

不不，他们没吵架，就Warren单方面闹情绪，而自己努力缓和矛盾……是吵架吗？

“Warren，我得干什么你才愿意回来？”

玩味地开口：“Wagner先生，无论怎样你来段女武神我就告诉你。”

一点也不好笑，Kurt快愁死了。

Kurt以前确实不存在关于这类事的体验。他不是没和其他人交往过，但Kurt对待那些人……过往的结合或分离，他从来只当做人生阶段、生活经验。Kurt坚信自己拥有爱，同样乐意传播爱与希望。他擅长宽容，他信守承诺……但是假设是付之于唯一一人呢？他一直在追问，心存怜悯、追求真理能用在爱人身上吗？……是种特权的独享才对吧？怎么独享？

有人为你付出一切，你也为他倾注一生。Kurt没得到过，在福利院也没听闻过，那些神秘且狂热的情感他曾以为只存活于电视剧之中。

正常家庭生活都从未经历的Kurt，当下期盼为一人献出所有，还贪婪地希冀对方也能如数回应。害怕自己把控不住某个度，独占欲、敏感、嫉妒心、索取等等，太多恶意依靠那自以为是的爱意被释放……情感摧毁利己主义。*果真是如此的吗？

正常吗？他的情愫是健康的吗？

Warren放下盘子准备再爬回帐篷，不过这次Kurt用尾巴缠上他的脚踝。

接受Warren充满戒备的目光，“你确定是认真的吗？”

Warren有猜到Kurt要问这句话。

他务必要给出Kurt所期盼的正确答案。

“你是第一个使我轻易妥协、慌张、挫败的人。”

“我能相信你吗？”试探的眼神。

不自觉地抠刮毛毯，“应该是我问你，我能相信你吗？”

Warren·WorthingtonⅡ坐在车内，听打探回来的部下讲他刚才看到的事。

瞬移的能力果然方便，几股黑烟，走廊恢复原样。

物归原位。可惜，他的儿子怕是归不了了。

“回去吧。”总不能再让她一个人在家。

九

我是李千欢，Kurt的同事兼好友。

我的老朋友最近脱离了单身狗的队伍，对方是我未曾想过的人选，相信过去的Kurt也没猜到。

我承认我刚开始有点担心，毕竟Kurt对我而言十分重要，而Warren……Worthington家那特立独行的叛逆者可是同事间工作之余常谈论的八卦对象。

一心要与家族脱离关系，离家出走后也确实没再回去，反而是Worthington先生不断主动联系，甚至派人去各种“逼”自己的儿子。

独生子嘛，父母之心，情有可原，情有可原。大家聊开心后总是故作理解地说出这句话。千欢乐于听八卦，但是她受不了人们如此去老道而居高临下地讲陌生人的故事。

有人不时会嘲弄这位“不知人间疾苦”的少爷，却又不得不感慨，寻花问柳，也没看他什么时候手头拮据。就算你定说他靠家庭活到现在，仍照样成为一段传奇。

那么，Warren真的适合Kurt吗？千欢明白自己管太多了，Worthington先生都没制止，她的看法又算得了什么？可自作多情的苦想总难以停止。

Kurt和Warren的相似之处，千欢说不上来，倒是差异能让她举上一整天……互补得太厉害，丘比特可真会搞事情。

直到和Warren相约在日料店后，千欢才安稳了些，虽然后来得知那时其实他们还没在一起……不过俩个家伙当时已经相处得分外和谐。而且能让Kurt如此随意放松的人，千欢是头一次见。Kurt讲述的相遇似乎不太美好，然而，都是过去式了呀，再说，挺有意思的不是吗？

一上来便气势汹汹地撕扯掉另一个人的防护罩，蛮横地使他人仪态尽失，并硬闯进别人的生活，Warren·WorthingtonⅢ果然了不得。

千欢记得她最初见到的Kurt是什么样的：低调且多劳、沉默又友好、有礼而疏离，你大可接近他，他不会有丝毫反抗，但你会注意到他没向你透露过任何他的相关信息，一切全在他的控制范围内。千欢忘了自己花了多长时间才成功交到这位朋友，反正事实证明此性价比相当可观。

拖着一条密封腌制的羊腿，Warren不在乎旁人的偷瞄，懒洋洋地走过来。

认识Warren以前，千欢没想到Warren是孩子气的。以自我为中心、不羁、偏执，千欢都能推测出，偏偏孩子气几乎是不存在的。如果说窗前贴照片是恶作剧，日料店则更显其趣味……那么现在呢？又该怎么说呢？

“你在想什么？……”Kurt手上的面制品还来得及没放进购物车里。

“光看看，它就让我感到满足。”Warren举起羊腿就要塞进推车。

Kurt迅速拉开车，羊腿没如Warren预期般到达目的地，“太大只了，一顿火锅，根本不需要它……”

“Kurt你简直是独裁者！”语气铿锵有力，“千欢才是做火锅的，她都不觉得有问题。”

不，我只是说不出话来罢了。保持微笑，默默抱紧怀里的半袋小土豆。

就昨天，Warren听到Kurt对自己做的火锅的夸赞，说什么今天也要吃一次。所以，今天三人一起选购食材来了。

“行了，别闹，快把来路不明的羊腿放回去。”

“开什么玩笑我拒绝！”护住羊腿。

人来人往的超市，顾客们终好奇地看过来。

Kurt求求你快管管这个神经病。

凝视车内突兀的动物肢体，千欢十分后悔自己接下火锅任务。

我要怎么做？腌制羊腿肉直接切切扔锅里？……完全是亵渎嘛！

Kurt太维护那个随心所欲的疯子了。

注意到千欢根本没打算藏好的愁苦表情，Kurt歉疚地悄悄凑过来：

“给你添麻烦啦，还好吗？Warren老想一出是一出，别见怪。”

“哪有什么麻烦？”千欢笑着吐吐舌头，“你别胡思乱想，我只是……”

只是也想快点解决个人生活问题而已。

被刺激到了呢。

正准备来一段悲情独白，深刻反映一下当代都市女青年空虚的内心以及在冰冷现实中依旧渴求的旖旎爱情……

就被Warren抱来的四只火鸡扫了兴致。

“……把肉块放回去，我就做顿火锅，不搞感恩节聚会。”

Warren选择望向Kurt。

“没事的，明天我做烤火鸡。”

Kurt·Wagner你活该当老母亲。

如果目前千欢还可以忍耐的话，结账时Warren顺手买下的三包避孕套便是使千欢全线溃败的最后一颗子弹。

凄厉地尖叫一声冲出超市，收银员不明真相地暗自赞叹其优秀新颖的逃单技巧。

辣眼睛！

谁来救救我？我后悔了！我要回家！

……

和鸟人一同窝在沙发上观看访谈秀，Kurt在厨房清理饭后餐具。

嘴上叼根甘草糖，悠闲地对Warren讲：“你知道吗？我曾经觉得你超酷的。”

“我现在不酷吗。”半瘫在沙发上，爆米花被弄得到处都是。

“我就当你的上句话是个笑话吧。”耿直的回答。

Kurt喊了声谁能帮他把茶几上的脏杯子带到厨房。

“我是客人我不去。”

“说什么傻话呢！谁把你当外人了？”瞪大眼睛，Warren夸张地挑眉惊叹。

信了你的邪。

不情不愿，把杯子放在水池边，Kurt正低头认真地洗干净餐具上的泡沫。

并不是真期待获得一个答案，大概是牢骚？没头没脑来一句：“我要等多久才会有人愿意帮我洗碗啊？”

随性的问题不代表会遇到随便的回答，小教徒总能有使千欢心安的话。

“不要急。”

“阳光之下，人各有分。*”

Warren突然在外面大叫无聊。

温柔的微笑，拉长声调回应马上就好。

end


End file.
